Dragonar Kiva
by AlienTokusatsuDuelistMangaGeek
Summary: What would happen if Kiva and the gang were in the Dragonar Academy universe? A lot of craziness would happen. Anyway, please read as well as favorite and follow the story.


Disclaimer: Hey there, for those wondering why Kiva and not Ryuki in this crossover with Dragonar Academy: it is because I believe this will work better. Also, before I forget I do not own Dragonar Academy nor do I own Kamen Rider Kiva. So, please read and enjoy. As well as favorite this story and/or me if you haven't already.

Dragonar Kiva

Cue Seiken Nante Iranai and Break the Chain

The Dragonar of Bats appears!

Meanwhile in a dimensional rift

While Castle Doran was flying through a dimensional rift that was caused by currently unknown means Kurenai Wataru was thinking about how much fun it would be able to go to an alternate world with so much stuff unknown to him. That was when Castle Doran had come out from the dimensional rift and had landed in a forest close to a town. That was also when Castle Doran had let out Wataru, Kivat the 3rd, Tatsulot, Jiro, Ramon, and Riki to do some exploring. That was when Jiro had sensed a bit of hostility in the air that was coming a human princess as if they were being watched. Then as the presence that that was the cause of the hostility was getting closer, Jiro had stopped that person with a swift kick in the gut. That girl is one of the princesses to which this one goes by the name Princess Veronica, but she was still standing. "Heh, nice kick you cur. Now it is my turn to hurt you." Princess Veronica had said. But she then passed out shortly after enduring the pain for a little bit. Then Wataru had picked her up and then had ordered Kivat the 3rd to call forth Castle Doran. " **Castle Doran!** " Kivat the 3rd had said as he blew the Castle Doran Fuestle to summon said castle. Then Wataru, Jiro, Riki, Ramon Kivat the 3rd, Tatsulot and the unconscious Princess Veronica who was being carried like the princess she is had all went inside Castle Doran.

Meanwhile inside Castle Doran

When Princess Veronica had finally come to she didn't recognize the inside of Castle Doran. But she did hear the sound of a violin being played so she began to follow the source of it. She then saw Kurenai Wataru was about to finish playing the violin by doing his signature flicking of the strings. Then Jiro had noticed her watching Wataru as he had then put the violin away. He had then turned around as he was looking at her with a smile. This had then caused Princess Veronica to blush. That was when Jiro had noticed that someone was walking around the vicinity of Castle Doran. "Master Wataru, we seem to have some people walking in search of this princess, I say we welcome them inside so they can see she is safe. What do you think Master?" Jiro had said as he looked at his master for approval to which he agreed.

Meanwhile outside of Castle Doran

As the two different princesses and some other people were walking around looking Princess Veronica an earthquake was beginning as soon as Castle Doran had appeared from the ground. Then Castle Doran had let Wataru and Kivat the 3rd out and then went back underground. "Hello, my name is Kurenai Wataru, if you are looking for a certain princess please follow me inside, if you so kindly will." Kurenai Wataru had said as he had introduced himself. Then the two princesses and the other people then did as they were asked and went with Wataru and Kivat the 3rd. Then Kivat the 3rd had used the Doran Fuestle to summon Castle Doran. " **Castle Doran!** " Kivat the 3rd had said. Then Castle Doran had then appeared to let Wataru, Kivat the 3rd and the others inside.

Meanwhile back inside Castle Doran

While everyone else was following Wataru and admiring the detail inside Castle Doran they had come across the Bashaa Ramon feeding Shoodoran while he was in his human form. "Excuse me, Wataru, but who is that boy over there?" Cossette had asked Wataru. "Oh, that was Ramon, one of my butlers; as for his age he is actually 141 years old and that is because he is actually a monster in disguise. That is just his preferred look." Wataru had said to Cossette. "Wow, for a monster he is pretty cute." Cossette had said while looking at Ramon. "Let's continue to Princess Veronica; don't look at Ramon too long, he'll think you are weird." Wataru had warned Cossette for her own protection. That was when Cossette had got out of her daze and rejoined the group. Then the entire group had entered the dining hall and that was when Princess Veronica had saw Wataru with her sisters and their maids. "Heh, so you all got inside safely without any trouble, I presume?" Princess Veronica had said to the entire group. "That is correct." Prim had said to Princess Veronica. "Heh, Wataru, you are for sure like your father when it comes to women." Kivat the 2nd had said from the ceiling. "Huh, did that just bat had just talked?" Prim had asked to Wataru. "Of course he had just talked, Prim. In fact, Kivat the 3rd who happens to be my personal friend is the son of Kivat the 2nd just so you know." Wataru had explained to the group. "Wow, so who is your father, Wataru?" Princess Sylvia had asked of Wataru. "His name is Otoya, and he is no longer alive, by the way." Jiro had told Princess Sylvia.

"Huh, who are you?" Cossette had asked Jiro. "I am Jiro, a personal friend of Otoya and another one of Master Wataru's butlers as well as a Wolfen. The third butler is Riki a Dogga. Also, the three of us were told by the spirit of Master Wataru's father to protect him with our lives." Jiro had told Cossette. "So, why aren't there any maids here?" Princess Sylvia had asked Jiro. "Because, we need to keep Castle Doran a secret from the outside world. Also because, the three of us are last of our respective kind." Jiro had said to Princess Sylvia. "So, who made the three of you the survivors?" Cossette had asked Jiro.

"The one called Rook of the Checkmate Four. Otherwise known as a Fangire, they are beasts that kill humans for food." Jiro had told to the group. Then Jiro had smelled the air for anymore possible people in the vicinity of Castle Doran. "Heh, it seems that another human has gotten pretty close to Castle Doran. Master Wataru, shall we see who it is?" Jiro had asked Wataru for approval to which he had agreed.

"I'm sure that it is just my knight looking for me, Jiro, please be careful and bring him unharmed." Princess Veronica had asked Jiro. "No promises." Jiro had told to Princess Veronica as he went outside of Castle Doran.

Meanwhile outside of Castle Doran

"This makes no sense, where could Princess Veronica be?" Sir Glenn had asked himself just as Jiro had appeared in front of him. "If you are looking for Princess Veronica come with me and I assure you that she is safe." Jiro had told Glenn to which he had complied. Then Jiro had stick out his right palm and Castle Doran had appeared from the ground and the two went inside Castle Doran without damage of any sort.

Next time on Dragonar Kiva:

KamenRidermangageek1997: On the next chapter, Sir Glenn and Jiro appear inside Castle Doran and Glenn meets Wataru, and to his surprise, Glenn is shocked by the power he senses from Wataru which means that there is something that not everyone will believe once the group sees Wataru's full power. Then everyone in the group will hear what Wataru's past is all about. That is all for now and next it is time for the ending announcements.

KamenRiderMangageek1997: Okay, this was longer than I had anticipated but hey, it is what it is. Be sure to review and and favorite me and the story as well as follow. Later everybody!


End file.
